Harōgakure World Summit
On a day where the weather was still on a cloudy day which showed nature emotions as it could tell the war was brewing around the corner. We need more strength Raizo said as he looked over at his fellow members his cousin Gekido Ozunu, Terrax and Hayato Nakamura....... The numbers we have now arent the problem we just dont have enough people to stretch out as generals... We may need to bring more of our Tsuki no AI brethern to help assist. he said as he sat in the chair.. I recommend we release that uchiha guy we captured.. the guy was crazy powerful, not to mention he has some very interesting jutsu, and he was too damn smart he said in anger... I dont see why not Hayato interjected, but that sealing jutsu you used Doesnt it erase memories and removes powers from the target as well as they sleep peacefully..... It does but With a little help I can give him other powers... similiar to the ones I have but I have to do it first before we free him Terrax said So its settled we Free the Uchiha and he joins our side Raizo said as he stood ready to find the crystal Lets do it they all said as they went to where Raido Uchiha imprisoned Birth of Raido X Terrx used the jutsu to release Raido from the prison and when he was released Raido was in a meditaive state and he was glowing black and white form his exposure to the crystal.. Where is this place.. and who are you people Raido Pointed out at them.. We are your allies we are Harogakure, i am terrax, this is Raizo, Hayato, Saikuron and Gekido Terrax said as he pointed out them eaching waving in greeting. My allies.. Really, well then, how come when I think about it none of you look familiar. matter fact I dont even have anything to remeber Raido said grabbing his head. Not sure what to tell you bro Raizo said putting his arm around him but welcome to the team... Raido uhm well X he said confused not wanting to strike up something to help him regain his memory hmmmm Raido X I remeber the Raido part but I mostly remeber how to fight, everything else comes up black,, didnt I have friends or family or something. Raido asked confused. You did but they were killed in the early signs of war, your family your friends and worst of all your lover were all killed by our enemies villag''e Saikuron interjected. ''Oh well, cant save everybody Raido said trying to hold back his anger.. but just so I can knwo who did it where are they and where can I find them Raido said We have the list right here for you Gekido said pointing back to the documents on the table .. Otogakure, Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure, all these villages are resposible for their deaths he said in anger IS that right Raido X said as he smiled.. well then looks like I have my duty, just point me out to where I need to go and watch me work Raido X said arrogantly.. Dont you want to take someone with you these are villages your talking about taking out, your gonna need an army Raizo suggested. Army Raido X said looking back... me alone will be more than enough my abilites along with the Sharingan will be fine. anything more than me will be overkil''l Raido said as he activated his Sharingan. ''Well if you insist on going alone, what will you you cant just walk up and attack them Hayato said concerned for the reborn Uchiha concerned. I plan to walk in Raise Hell and promptly leave knowing that I did my job, and then see where life takes me.. I feel the need to travel and fight at the same time he said running his fingers through his hair. Smooth your first village to destory is Otogakure, you should remeber them because you once- Ahem Raizo said stoping terrax from finishing... He doesnt remeber that we are enemies nor his past, dont give him a reason to Well then Raido X said point me out to This Otogakure and Ill wipe it off the face of the earth he said cracking his knuckles Category:SixpathsofSamoa